1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine and method for applying tabs between the release layer and the adhesive layer of an adhesive strip of the sort associated with surgical towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adhesive strips on surgical towels is known to those of ordinary skill in the art.